


Just a Movie

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Story about the effects a movie has on our characters.





	Just a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The clock read 4:17 AM as Justin quietly entered the loft. He wasn’t sure if he would find Brian at home on a Friday night, especially alone, but he decided either way the quiet approach was best at such a late hour. He ascended the stairs and discovered Brian was in fact alone and deep asleep. He removed his jacket and laid his carry-on bag and jacket on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

The glow emanating from the art piece above the bed provided enough light for Justin to see how peaceful Brian was. Justin slowly removed his clothing and joined Brian in their bed. He had to touch him…kiss him. Justin needed to reconnect with him…to know that their time apart had not severed their bond with one another.

Brian awoke from the attention Justin was lavishing on his body.

“Justin?” Brian asked in a groggy state.

Before he could speak again, Justin kissed him. It was a combination of lust and hunger. Brian sensed Justin’s need. Brian rolled Justin over and took control. A relieved sighed escaped from Justin’s lips as Brian expertly worked his body over. 

“I’ve missed you.” Justin whispered before moaning in response to Brian’s ministrations.

Soon they fell into the familiar pattern pleasuring each other. It was raw and tender and passionate and everything Justin needed at that moment. 

After finally feeling sated, Justin drifted off to sleep. Brian pretended not to notice the tears in Justin’s eyes during their first orgasm. Something happened to bring Justin here in the middle of the night and Brian was determined to find out what.

*****

Justin woke up in bed alone. He rolled over and discovered it was after one in the afternoon. He lay for a moment and listened to the silence of the loft. He had no idea how he was going to explain his arrival to Brian, especially since he didn’t understand it himself. 

It was only a movie, but the ache in his chest wouldn’t go away. He had watched plenty of love stories before. None of them ever affected him this way. The plot itself was not new. Forbidden love always made the best tragic love stories. But this film was different. Maybe it was because for the first time he could relate to the characters. 

He left the theater longing. He had to see Brian. He had to be with Brian. The need was so overwhelming that he found himself packing a bag at midnight and catching the first flight back to Pittsburgh. Now here he was, back in Brian’s arms. The ache had diminished but was still very present.

***** 

Justin stayed in Pittsburgh for two weeks before returning back to New York. Brian never questioned the impromptu visit and Justin never explained. Brian saw how important their time together was for Justin so he decided not to push the issue. 

As the days passed, Brian noticed the desperate and immediate need Justin had for him slowly subsided. When Justin finally announced he was returning to New York, Brian realized that whatever brought Justin home to him had finally passed. 

The goodbye was still painful but not nearly as bad as before. The whispered their goodbyes to one another and kissed one last time. Justin turned as looked at Brian before passing through the security gate. He mouthed the words ‘ _I love you_ ’ earning him a simple smile & nod in return. The ache he had two weeks before was finally gone. 

*****

Michael had been bugging Brian for months to watch this movie. First when it was released in theaters then after when on DVD. Brian first resisted because it wasn’t his type of movie. Then he resisted because it became so mainstream. 

Brian came home one night to a copy sitting on his coffee table. The note attached simply read, “ **WATCH IT** ” is bold red letters. He changed into something more comfortable and reluctantly sat to watch the movie after his take out arrived. He cursed Michael under his breath as the opening credits began.

“He better fucking appreciate this,” he mutter as he continued to eat his meal.

*****

Justin was startled when he opened his door and found Brian leaning against the door frame. Brian immediately grabbed Justin in his arms and kissed him. The front door closed behind them as they made their way to Justin’s bedroom. Clothes were scattered throughout the apartment as they continued to devour one another.

The hours passed with only their moans and grunts filling the apartment. Brian couldn’t get enough of Justin. Finally exhaustion won out. Justin fell asleep instantly as Brian silently fought to stay awake. He smoked a cigarette while he stroked Justin’s back. The ache was still present in his chest as he extinguished the cigarette. 

“It was only a fucking movie,” was Brian’s last  thought as sleep finally claimed him. 


End file.
